Jamey Farrell
Jamey Farrell was a programmer at CTU Los Angeles until her death on Day 1. Before Day 1 Background Jamey had worked for Microsoft as a Security Specialist and before that she worked a brief stint as a staff hacker at MIT's Artificial Intelligence Lab. She was recruited for CTU Los Angeles by Richard Walsh after she was fired from Microsoft for creating open source software for intelligence gathering. Walsh first met her through counseling sessions at which he often spoke. He helped her make it into college by the age of sixteen. Jamey had a bachelor's degree in Applied and Computational Mathematics from the University of California, Riverside. She was also a member of the University of California's Linux user group. She had expertise in infoserve technologies; a detailed understanding of network security; and a proficiency in Python, Java, C/C++, Perl, LISP and HTML. Personal * Mother: Erica Vasquez * Son: Kyle Farrell Trinity Jamey was active with CTU from its onset, and helped Jack Bauer with the day's events. Hell Gate Veto Power Trojan Horse Cat's Claw Vanishing Point Chaos Theory ]] Day Zero During Day Zero Jamey helped Jack to transfer data from Laszlo's computer onto a flash drive before a wireless detonator destroyed Laszlo's apartment. She successfully managed to help him, and Jack escaped the apartment before the explosion. Day 1 and Jamey Farrell]] Jamey was out at a club the night before Day 1 when she got called in to CTU shortly after midnight. Richard Walsh informed everyone of a threat on the life of Senator David Palmer. Before the death of Walsh, he told Jack Bauer that Jamey was the only one in CTU to trust. Jack later went to Jamey and gave her a key card that would tell who the dirty was by there computer. After analyzing it, Jamey learned that Nina Myers was the traitor. She confirmed it with Jack but soon learned that Nina was away with Jack on the the date she downloaded the dirty files. Jamey began not to work well so CTU called in Milo Pressman to decode files with the names of the Palmer shooters on them. Jamey became upset by this and tried to help Milo. Jack and Nina didn't know that Jamey was actually a mole hired by Ira Gaines to provide him information from inside CTU. Teri Bauer called Jamey at CTU telling her she was with a man trying to kidnap her. Jamey called Gaines men and told them of Teri's location. Jamey had been tapping the security cameras as well so Gaines could see what happened at CTU. Gaines contacted her using a Remote Network on her computer and her PDA. Tony Almeida asked Jamey if she knew where Nina was after she went out with Jack. Jamey lied to Tony about Nina's location not knowing that Tony was talking on the phone with Nina at the time. While Jamey was in the bathroom calling for Gaines, Tony ran into the stall with a gun. She admitted that she had been paid $300,000 by Gaines in exchange for inside information. She refused to talk to them, however, as she wanted immunity. Nina had Jamey call Gaines to tell him that they still needed Jack's wife and daughter alive so he would call off their murder. When Jack found out, he told Nina and Tony to bring in her son, Kyle. Nina and Tony told her, and she was distraught and asked for a few minutes alone to think for herself. When they came back, she was unconscious with blood spurting from her arm. She died shortly after in an apparent suicide. Later that night, after Jack learned that Nina was the mole for the Drazens, he called Paul Wilson, who gave him the video footage of Jamey's alleged suicide. It turned out that Jamey was killed by Nina after she tazed her and slit her wrist with a broken coffee mug. Memorable quotes * Jamey Farrell: How long is this going to take? * Nina Myers: Why, are we interrupting your social life? * Jamey Farrell: At least I have one. * Nina Myers: Funny. Background information and notes * Jamey went through 3 different hairstyles during Day 1: sides pulled up, then all down, and finally braided. * Karina Arroyave is credited for appearing in Day 1 4:00am-5:00am, though she did not, in fact, appear in the episode. * Arroyave returned for the season finale, appearing in archive footage of Jamey's death. Appearances Before Day 1 * One Shot * Day Zero Day 1 Category:Characters Category:Day Zero characters Category:Day 1 characters Category:Day 1 antagonists Category:CTU characters Category:CTU intelligence agents Category:Female antagonists Category:Moles Category:Operation Hell Gate characters Category:Veto Power characters Category:Trojan Horse characters Category:Cat's Claw characters Category:Vanishing Point characters Category:Chaos Theory characters Category:Deceased characters